Dinner With The Yukimuras
by LycoX
Summary: When Kira informs Scott that he's been invited over for a second dinner, panic sets in now that her parents know he's a Werewolf.
**Dinner With**

 **The Yukimuras**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. Set after season 3.**

* * *

It had been an okay day so far for Scott McCall, one he'd been thankful for after all the Hell he and the others had been involved with in recent weeks. Though Allison's comatose state was rather worrisome and Aiden's death still had them reeling, especially Scott as he had NEVER wanted anyone to die and was really wishing he had been more willing to accept Aiden and his brother into the Pack rather then listen to a paranoid Stiles and Isaac to a certain extent. Now Isaac he could understand considering what happened with both Erica and Boyd. Whom were two people Scott also wished things had been a lot better for in life as well. Lost in his thoughts, he missed a smiling Kira come up to him. "Hey!"

"Huh? Oh, hey!"

Kira gave him a concerned look. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Or as fine as I can be with things."

She put a hand of comfort on his shoulder that he appreciated a lot and even gave a grateful smile for. If there was one other good thing activating the Nemeton had done, it was bringing Kira into his life and he'd always be thankful for that. Though he wished none of the crap involving the Nogitsune had happened however. But life does as it likes too unfortunately. The two stared at one another for several minutes and Kira was attempting to fight off the blush she was feeling from their little stare off. "So umm..."

Started the girl before clearing her throat while Scott just stood there patiently, allowing her the time she needed. "Are you free tonight?"

"I gotta work til about seven but after that I'm free. You wanting to hang out?" Which… He really wouldn't mind that!

"Umm, sort of. I mean I would love to its just that, my parents?" Here, she gave him a nervous look and Scott felt his heart sink as low as it could go.

As he had rather come to like her parents but if they were going to pull an Argent then that was going to really suck as he seriously didn't want to go through that kind of thing again! Kira, seeing the alarmed look on her crush's face quickly pressed on. "My parents want… They want you over for a second dinner. I mean, if you know, If you're up for it cause I mean I get why you might not want too."

Scott wasn't sure if he should feel relieved or freaked out by the fact her parents wanted him over for dinner a second time. A second time with the fact he and Kira were a bit more closer then what they had been during the first one. Letting out a breath while she looked on at him while biting her lower lip in a slightly nervous way. "Yeah, that, dinner... With your parents… It sounds good. Yeah, it sounds good."

He hoped so anyway! "Really!?" Kira was a mix of happy and surprised by that to be honest.

Scott gave her a nod. "Really really. Last time wasn't so bad so why not?"

Kira gave him a smile and she really hoped that tonight would go really well! Well… So long as her dad wasn't doing anything embarrassing anyway! "Great! So come around seven-thirty then?"

A nod from him got a kiss on the cheek before she left, but not before telling him over her shoulder that she'd let her dad know his answer. Scott watched on with a smile on his face until she was no longer visible before he let out a breath. "Oh boy..." Muttered the teenager before going about his way.

He'd spend the rest of his day nervous and highly worried about the upcoming dinner and wound up regretting even mentioning it to Stiles. As his best friend brought up worst case scenarios until Danny of all people slapped him on the back of his head and told him to quit freaking Scott out. Something the young Alpha appreciated a lot and proceeded to ignore any complaints from Stiles afterwards over the hit. By the time seven-thirty arrived, Scott was pretty sure he was gonna get a few gray hairs after tonight and was even sweating. But at least he made sure to dress as nicely as he could to give a good impression. Even bringing some flowers for Mrs. Yukimura. Once at the door, he rang the doorbell while feeling even more nervous. He didn't have long to wait either as Kira herself opened the door and upon seeing him, her face instantly lit up and he thought it was a beautiful sight.

She had even chosen to dress up much to his surprise in high heels, a red dress, and braided her hair in an updo style and he couldn't help but gulp at how amazing she looked in addition to how beautiful she looked when her face was lit up at the sight of him. "Come in on!" Greeted the girl cheerfully after the two hugged while making sure to avoid squishing the flowers.

And if Kira was being honest, she thought Scott was looking damned good in the outfit he had chosen. Making her wonder if his mom or Lydia had a hand in it and making a mental note to ask about it later to one of the two and thanking them for it after. "I uhh.. Wow, you look, you look beautiful." Scott told her softly once he was inside and looking her right in the eyes.

Kira blushed prettily at that with a happy smile on her lips. "Why thank you Scott! You're looking rather handsome yourself."

She internally cheered when it was him that time who blushed. The two ended up losing themselves in the other's eyes, making it feel like they were the only two in the world at that moment. At least until a clearing of the throat could be heard, making them break eye contact and flushing in embarrassment over being caught like that. They turned to see Noshiko leaning against the wall with her arms crossed and a little smile on her lips. She herself was in a purple dress with her hair down. "I bid you welcome to my home once more."

"I appreciate being here Mrs. Yukimura." Scott told her honestly before handing her the flowers he'd bought for her.

 _Smooth move for him!_ Cheered Kira.

"My, these look lovely. Thank you!"

"Welcome!"

Noshiko could smell the nervousness radiating off him and she gave him a re-assuring smile before going off to find a vase for the flowers he'd gotten her. "Make yourselves comfortable if you wish!" Called out the woman and Kira grabbed Scott by the hand and guided him into their living room.

And holding his hand was something she wouldn't mind doing more of and judging by the way he was firmly holding her's and even rubbing his thumb on her's, he was wanting to do the same. Scott took in the living room as they sat down on the couch and thought it all looked pretty good. Especially with the pictures of the family in various places around the room. "Its not much, but its home." Commented Kira, breaking him from his looking around.

"I think its great. Definitely has a family vibe to the place." He probably could have kicked himself for that but judging by the little smile on her lips, she didn't seem to mind.

Scott honestly wasn't sure of what he should or shouldn't do and it bugged him. Did he lean back or stay on the edge of the seat? He just didn't know! "I think we should lean back into the couch while you wrap an arm around me."

He gave her a confused glance while she merely gave him a mischievous look. "You sure you're not psychic?"

"Nah, just a really good guesser on what you might be thinking."

Shrugging his shoulders as he didn't really mind that, he leaned back into the couch with her following closely behind and soon had his arm wrapped around her. Allowing Kira to snuggle into his side happily. Even idly playing with his hand while he looked at her with a smile on his lips. He was feeling a small bit relaxed, more so then what he ever had when at Allison's and if he wasn't so worried about what Kira's parents were thinking when it came to him and his Werewolf status, he'd be completely relaxed. Scott wasn't wanting to say anything though as he wasn't looking to possibly offend Kira. He was broken out of his thoughts however when Ken showed up with a big grin on his face. "Scott! Good to see you son!"

The man was dressed in some black slacks and a white dress shirt and Scott was immediately up on his feet after Kira had given him the room to do so and gave the man a handshake. "Always good to see you too sir."

No need for formalities like that!" Replied Ken, waving off the 'sir' thing as really, the young man needed to relax more!

As its not like he was about to be in front of a firing squad or anything! An idea came to mind that he hoped would help ease the young man's worries. "As dinner is nearly ready, how about you and Kira help set the plates?"

"Uhh, yeah, sure!" Answered Scott and looked to Kira who gave him a smile and got up, grabbed him by the hand, and led him to the dining room.

Once the plates were set, the two sat down next to one another and it wasn't long before Ken and Noshiko appeared with several items. Once setting them down, Scott realized that the food this time was several Mexican styled foods, along with some Lasagna. Which looked really tasty too! "Oh, well… Guess I brought my chopsticks for nothing then."

Noshiko looked at him curiously. "You brung chopsticks with you?"

Scott nodded. "Yeah, I uhh, I thought there was going to be Sushi again."

And to be honest, he was starting to enjoy it after trying it out several times since the first dinner date. Stiles though hated the stuff. "Always next time." Offered up Ken and the young Alpha gave a nod to that while hoping he hid his surprise at the notion of another next time.

Once they began eating, silence primarily reigned with the occasional shared look between the two adults while Kira happily chowed down on her dad's Lasagna and a few Mexican Spirals. It'd be Noshiko who would break the silence after several minutes of eating. "Now while a majority of my power is gone, I still have my senses and I can practically smell the fear and nervousness from you. Is there something going on that we need to know about? Perhaps it has to do with being here?"

The teenager looked at her with worry on his face and it'd be Ken who would tell him its okay to say what's worrying him. "Now that you two know about me being… Well, a Werewolf. I'm just worried things aren't going to go so well in the future. Especially if more happens between me and Kira."

His looking down at his lap made him miss the concerned looks from the three Yukimuras. Kira however was quick to grab one of his hands and squeeze it in re-assurance. Glad that she now finally knew what was bothering him so much and not liking the implication she was getting in her mind that he must have experienced something like this before in the past to feel so worried about it. Her parents weren't liking it either and were now wishing they had thought to do more to ease him into the dinner rather then spring it on him in a matter of hours. "Scott… I can assure you that you will find no judgement from either of us and I am sorry if I myself gave any sort of impression about being against it. Now yes, I find the idea of a Werewolf and a Kitsune being together a bit strange but I am not against it." Replied Noshiko with a kind smile towards her daughter's suitor.

"Love is a wonderful, if strange thing that works in mysterious ways after all." Added Ken with a grin and making the two teens blush at the man's implication.

Making the two adults smile at the sight as they held one another's hands and feeling happy for having found one another so long ago. As for Scott however, he was feeling greatly relieved by Noshiko's words and could finally relax completely. Allowing the rest of the evening at Kira's to go much more pleasantly with lots of talk and laughter. He'd even give a heart felt thank you to Kira's parents for being so accepting of him and instantly agreed to being back around the same next week for another dinner with the family. "Perhaps at the next dinner I can show you Kira's baby pictures hmm?" Joked Ken and making Kira groan in embarrassment.

"I like to wait til the third date for stuff like that." Joked back Scott and making the older man laugh in the process.

His words made Kira blush but she was also quite happy that he was thinking that far ahead between him and her! The two then walked hand in hand to his motorcyle and enjoying the closeness between them. "Third date huh? You haven't even asked me out for our first."

"You mean the Black Light Party wasn't our first!?" Asked Scott in feigned surprise.

"Well, you only asked me to go to a party with you if I remember correctly. I in no way remember the word 'date' being anywhere in that." She responded with a smile, enjoying their little banter.

Scott snapped his fingers in fake disappointment, making her giggle at him. "I guess I better be less subtle next time."

"Girls like when a guy is upfront you know." Kira couldn't help but be amused when he started acting like he was seriously considering that bit of advice for the future.

"In that case, I'll have to be very upfront if I want to make it to our third date and those baby pictures."

She gave him a mock glare and a light slap on the shoulder that had him chuckling at her. "Its only fair that third date includes your baby pictures then."

"I've heard talk my mom loves sharing those." Stage whispered the boy and making her grin at him.

The two stared at one another, almost losing themselves again in the other's eyes before Scott decided to break it and ask a very important question that was on his mind. "Soo… Would you be willing to take pity on a boy like me and go out on a date with me?"

"Hmm… Well, I'd have to think on it. I mean after all, my calendar is pretty full." Replied the girl in mock seriousness, making him chuckle again.

"Well maybe something could help clear it up a little? Maybe Lydia could help out?"

"Ohh… I'm not sure. But, I think this Saturday something could happen."

"Eight O'Clock?"

Kira put her finger on her chin and acted as if she was seriously thinking it over, making him grin at her as he could tell she was enjoying this just as much as he was. Neither realized however that her parents were looking on from the window with smiles on their faces. Though Noshiko was wishing her husband had a device to allow them to be able to hear what looked to be a rather amusing conversation between the two youths. Making Ken ask if she planned on using it for embarrassment purposes and for her to reply 'Of course not! More like to share with the grandchildren one day.' The man got a damn good laugh over that one!

"Eight O'Clock and not a minute later mister." Kira finally told him with a finger pointed at him with a serious look on her face before it crumbled into one of amusement as the two laughed over it.

"You got it!" Assured the teenager with a fist pump into the air.

Kira just smiled happily and in a moment of boldness, leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Leaving for him to smile goofily at her when she pulled back. "See you tomorrow?"

"Definitely." Replied Scott eagerly, making her happy at the near future.

Starting up his bike, he went on his way even though he'd rather have been there longer. Kira watched on with a pleased smile on her lips. "WHOO-HOO!" Could be heard then, making her break out into laughter before making her way back to the house and very happy with the way the night had turned out for her and him. She couldn't wait to have their first date either!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Ahh that was fun to write and I hope you guys enjoyed it!**


End file.
